


Ink and Parchment: A Drabble Collection

by Umbrella_ella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/pseuds/Umbrella_ella
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets featuring our two heroes in various scenarios. Some are pleasant, some less so.Appropriate warnings will be given as necessary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Horror, Werewolf!Severus, Alive!Severus, AU

He hasn't been out properly since the Battle had been won, and Severus keenly strides forward onto the familiar grounds, only stopping when the stitch in his side seizes and the pull of his scars sends a searing pain through him. The Granger girl stops alongside him, hovering, her eyes haunted and worried, and he nearly chastises her for the furrowed brow that crooks his way. 

Her concern is wasted on him, he wants to say. But instead, he tilts his face towards the stars, clouds obscuring much of the night sky. He sighs, then, taking a breath of fresh air. It smells of ash and the salt of old Magicks and he feels it thrum in his veins. He opens his eyes, then, and understands. 

The full moon hangs high and proud, mocking him, and he swallows. 

"Run," he says to the girl, "Run, now." 

"Severus?" she queries, but she doesn't get far, because her wide eyes are horrified as he begins to take form. 

"Hermione, please," he mutters, a howl nearly ripping him in two as his body quakes, "Run!"

He hopes she will make it through the night.


	2. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus lives the life he deserves.

Severus Snape was not cold, and if he were, he would not disrupt the tender moment before him with complaints, no matter how justified. A field of pumpkins lay before him, mostly barren, only a few small, imperfect squash left on the vine. It was nearly the end of October, and, as with every year, the annual Potions conference in Berlin had taken up nearly half the month, and he felt harried and exhausted now, eager to catch up on sleep lost. 

But no, he was not going to ruin the fragile moment of happiness before him, no matter how his neck ached with the chill of a late autumn breeze, or the way the wind seeped into his bones and left him tender and sore. No, for this moment was to be treasured. 

A small girl, sleek chestnut curls bouncing in time with joyful steps, giggled aloud, her dark eyes closing with mirth, and the woman with her was caught up in laughter, bow-like lips curving 'round a beautiful, familiar smile that set his heart to aching. The silver of his hair fluttered in the wind, and Severus smiled as the little girl caught sight of him. 

A shrill cry of glee erupted, and the little girl, not more that three, came tumbling towards him. 

"Papa, you made it!" 

Severus stooped to gather his daughter in his arms and hold her close. She smelled of cold and of cinnamon and of her mother's shampoo, and he clutched her close. He had missed her. 

Her mother drew closer, and with a final squeeze, Severus breathed, "Of course, my little Eileen, I wouldn't miss this."

Before him stood Hermione Granger, fuller, rounder, her womanly curves tempting him as she boosted her daughter up onto her hip, a small, misshapen, ugly pumpkin tucked under her other arm. 

"Hello, love. I'm glad you made it." 

With a small smile, he pulled her in, and to the exuberant giggles of their daughter, kissed his wife thoroughly. 

"I wouldn't miss this," he muttered as he kissed her once more, "not for the world."


End file.
